Within the Woods
by Silent Eternal Chaos
Summary: Can a demon and a shinigami ever get along? Sebastian found something he and William can agree on, even if it is for only a few minutes.


"Why don't you go sleep in the tent with your 'master'?" William mocked the demon. There were better things he could be attending to, not including babysitting a collard demon.

"We are to share a tent, I can not do anything about it. And I cant just go 'sleep with my master, it would be to suspicious." Sebastian kept walking, hoping the death god would drop the subject. He was the only one in the circus that knew of his relationship with Ciel, his master. To the other tier members they were friends.

"I still don't see why they couldn't have split us up into another tent. Sending us out here-" William gestured at the trees surrounding them. "Will accomplish nothing." Before he had wished he didn't have to bunk under the same roof, or rather tent with a demon. He wouldn't have minded if he knew this would happen.

Returning to his tent after his performance, which unfortunately he had to partner with the most vile creature within a ten mile radius. Only to find the tent had fallen down, and a large rip at the top prevented them from lifting it back up. Joker, the ring leader, decided that they would have to stay in a small shack behind the circus in the woods.

Sebastian abruptly came to a stop. William took a step back and tightened his grip on his death scythe. He made it a priority to stay at least five feet from a demon. Just being near this creature made him sick, never less trying to sleep near the spawn of evil.

William glanced forward to see why Sebastian stopped. He could barely make out the small building with what little moon light that shone through the forest canopy. But it was there, and that's where he would be sleeping for the night.

Walking past Sebastian, he stepped over a few low growing bushes and fallen branches. Clutching the door handle, he pulled and frowned when the door didn't open. He heard the demon snicker behind him. Twisting the handle he pushed the door in this time. The hinges creaked, telling him this 'building' hadn't been opened for a long time. Quickly he moved into the shack, reestablishing the five foot zone.

Not much could be seen between the four walls. There was a cabinet on the left near a chair. And a nightstand next to what looked like a twin sized bed. He couldn't see anything he could use to light up the room. Thinking about it, he should have brought a candle, or even a lantern. Now the only light in the room would come from the holes in the curtain over the one window near the door.

As Sebastian went over to the cabinet William walked up to the bed and slammed his scythe on the ground; dragging it to the door etching a line in the dirt. Sebastian turned to look at William as he opened the cabinet door.

"Just as the tent, I have rules. Stay on your side." William stated, pointing at the demon's section.

"Oh? Where do I sleep then? To me it looks like the bed is on your side." He asked with false innocence.

"I know you don't have to sleep, demon." He threw the pillow that was on the bed at him.

"There are better things I can be doing than pretending to sleep." He said catching the pillow and dropping it on the floor. As he made his way to the door, William smashed his death scythe in front of him.

"You won't be going anywhere. It's hard enough trying to solve this assignment. I don't need to clean up after your messes."

Sebastian sighed and stepped back. "I'm not going out there to kill random people, William. I already have my next meal lined up."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say my name. Hearing it come out of your mouth is disgusting. And that's the problem with you demons. You do whatever you need to get what you want; even if it means acting like a dog." He spat the words out at the demon.

"I won't deny that." William waited for the demon to sit down in the chair on his own side of the shack before he sat down on his bed. Carefully he propped his scythe against the wall. If Sebastian made any moves, he would be able to reach it. Unfortunately, he didn't grab his night clothes from the tent, meaning he would have to sleep in his work clothes. But it was better than stripping in front of another man, in front of a demon. He laid down and pulled the blanket up around himself, making a mental note to face the demon. As much as he hated it, he would not sleep with his back to the creature. Only it was hard not to turn around with Sebastian watching his every move.

"Can you not stare? I can't sleep like this and, unlike you demons, death gods need to sleep."

"What else am I to do all night? I have 'assignments' I should be attending to as well."

"I will not allow a demon to devour souls in my presence. My job is hard enough; you will not make it harder." William said angered. "I don't care what the Queen wants her 'dogs' to do but you will do as I say while I'm here."

"Is that so?" Sebastian challenges him. He didn't enjoy being near this death god to begin with. He was to uptight and too stressed.

The tension in the room was high, but William ignored him and closed his eyes. Several minutes passed and he hoped Sebastian decided to quit his antics and drop the conversation there.

"Why are you sleeping with your glasses on? You can break them that way." Sebastian asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Are you kidding me?" William muttered. He took a deep breath "If something happens, I don't have to spend the time searching for them." His eyes were still closed. But he knew he wasn't any closer to sleep.

"So you can't see without them then?" They must not have been just reading glasses then.

"I don't have to answer you." William knew what Sebastian was trying to do. He wanted the death god to reveal his flaws, his vulnerabilities.

Just like a true demon.

William could hear movement and opened his eyes to see Sebastian had stood up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" He had enough of this annoying demon that had no respect for others. William sat up slightly and turned to reach over to his scythe. The moment he blinked, a hand grabbed his arm and kept him from reaching his weapon. He looked up at Sebastian.

"What the hell are you doing?" Pulling his arm the demon tightened his grip and reached over with his other hand, smacking the death scythe down onto the ground.

William watched, barely able to see what was happening in the dark. Although, he was more worried with the fact that Sebastian was touching him than being able to see, for the moment. Being this close to a demon was never a good thing. Staring at the man above him William tried to yank his arm away from the demon. With his scythe out of reach he didn't have the upper hand. In fact, he wasn't sure he had it to begin with.

Sebastian took a hold of his other arm and held the shinigami's wrists together with his right hand as he roughly hooked his fingers around the side of Williams glasses and flung them across the room.

"Get the fuck away from me you demon!" He was beyond frustrated now. Not only did this demon isolate him from his weapon. He had impaired his sight and was holding him down, to an extent. The last part concerned him, because he knew Sebastian heard his voice waver when he yelled. William could only see a blurry shape in front of him without his glasses. He didn't need them to see Sebastian's eyes as they glowed a bright red. And even though they looked like two fuzzy stars he couldn't deny it frightened him. Yes, death gods are stronger and faster than humans. Even so, without a weapon they are nothing against a demon.

Several moments passed but nothing happened. William dared not move, unsure with what Sebastian was planning.

"Can you really not see me? Don't lie." Sebastian asked slowly.

William lay there not sure what to say. But he knew lying to a demon may be the worst thing he could possibly do. "I can't see well." He chose his words carefully. "I can tell what things are, but I can't see details." His gaze was focused away from Sebastian. At least as good as it could be.

The side of the bed shifted, dipping down as Sebastian kneeled onto the bed and swung his other leg over the death god.

"Get. Off. Me!" William tried to kick the man above him but couldn't seem to bend his leg close enough to hit the demon. He started struggling every way he could think of, anything to get Sebastian off his bed, not to mention HIS body.

"Quit it." Sebastian's voice was dark and threatening. Even the air in the room felt sinister. "Fighting me is not a smart thing to do."

The demons other hand wrapped itself around the shinigami's neck, squeezing it to the point where he couldn't breathe. He winced slightly, trying not to give Sebastian the pleasure of seeing him in pain. And as he listened he realized how quiet it had become, even the crickets had ceased their chirping.

It wasn't like Sebastian could kill him. He was already dead, he no longer had a soul to steal. But even he knew there were things worse than death. And even if he did scream, no one would hear him out here.

As Sebastian watched the death god below him, he could slowly feel him tremble and lightened his grip around the man's neck. "You're shaking William." Sebastian leaned down to William's ear. "Afraid of me? Tell me, why would you be afraid of a demon?" He asked gently but couldn't help but laugh at the death god.

William could barely breath. But even he knew better to lie. That wouldn't help him now.

"This…reminds me of the last night I was human." He struggled to even get his words out. But Sebastian could hear the sadness in the death god's voice.

"Your death? So a demon killed you?" He felt William nod under his hand. Sebastian released his neck but kept a hold on his hands, and grinned as he gasped for air. With his now free hand he undid the buttons on the death gods suit, flicking each open with ease. Then he ripped opened the shirt underneath exposing his chest and abdomen. He took off the gloves on his hands and glanced at the demon's face.

"What are you doing?" William asked careful not to anger the demon.

Sebastian ignored his question. Slowly he dragged an elongated nail down the shinigami's chest and stomach leaving a small line of blood.

William closed his eyes. He couldn't believe a demon was scaring him. If only he could reach his weapon, he might be able to get away.

The demon licked some of the blood of his finger. William noticed Sebastian's teeth were abnormal, sharper than they usually were. He knew he had to do something. He may be dead, but enduring another goring while alive would not be a pleasant experience.

"Stop." Sebastian looked down at him, knowing the death god was begging him. Too bad he was enjoying this. He may not be able to accomplish his assignment at night, as he was not allowed to leave the death gods sight. But William was here for a reason as well, and he would find out why.

"It's been a long time since I last played with a death god." William didn't know whether he meant sexually or not, he just wanted the demon off him. "They're not as fragile as humans are."

"You can't kill me, I don't have a soul anymore." Once he became a death god, something as delicate as a soul became unnecessary. "If you try, my comrades will come for you. It would be best if you stopped what you are doing."

Sebastian sat up and gripped the collar of the shinigami's shirt. "I rather not." He ripped the cloth down to the bottom and tied the Williams hands together using the strip of fabric. The demon fumbled with the handle on the nightstand and rummaged around in the drawer. Hitting a piece of metal he pulled it out and unfolded the blade realizing it was a pocket knife. Sebastian observed the man below him, feeling his body tense.

"You will not touch me with that." William warned him.

"Really now? I thought we were having fun." Sebastian said, laced with sarcasm. "At least I am."

"Get off me, I should be sleeping. I have an obligation to finish this assignment as-."

"That's your problem William." The demon cut him off. "You need to relax and have a good time. Even the dead have to enjoy life." He laughed at his words.

"And how the hell am I to relax like this!" He yelled. Never once has he imagined being in a position like this. Exhaling he closed his eyes and laid his head down on the mattress. Calculating the time, he figured it would take a few hours to heal from this. That is, if the damage wasn't extensive.

"You're giving up already?" Sebastian dragged the knife over William's skin and paused over the death gods heart, hearing him inhale sharply.

"What other choice do I have? I'm not going to beg like a masochist." He was insulting the demon. Knowing that just seeing someone in pain was pure ecstasy to a creature like him.

"You can beg for something else. Then you could relax, and maybe enjoy yourself." Sebastian said while smiling darkly. William was quick to understand what he meant by that.

"I would rather you gored me." The death god said disgusted now looking at the demon.

"Frightened of accepting pleasure from a demon?"

"Anything of that incentive would not be 'pleasure' if it were to come from you."

"How would you know? Have you had sex with a demon before?" Sebastian questions him. Knowing that in William's eyes that was high on the list of things he would never wish to do.

"I will not ask you again. Get off me!" If William was sure of one thing, it was that this demon would NOT touch him in that manner.

"Or you'll what? Kick me?" Sebastian joked and tossed the knife on the floor. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you William." The demon bent down and licked the side of the death god's face. William shivered, not just from the sensation of the demon's tongue on his face. But he knew a lie when he heard one, a demon was never gentle. Smoothly, Sebastian leaned closer and kissed the death god lightly. Unhappy with the man's reaction, he used his hand to tug his jaw down far enough to get his tongue in his mouth. Williams protest was muffled by the demon's mouth as he fought to spit at him.

Sebastian pulled back and whispered for the death god to 'relax' and licked the man's lips as he let go of his jaw. Surprisingly he opened his mouth slightly allowing the demon in. He half expected the shinigami to bite his tongue, but was gladly surprised when he didn't. Even if he wasn't kissing him back, William had stopped fighting him. Wanting to move things a bit faster, Sebastian thrust his hips forward into William's clothed body, receiving a low moan in return. The demon smiled, now knowing the shinigami wanted this. Trailing his hand down, he unzipped William's pants and squeezed his growing member. The death god's ragged breathing told him he wanted more.

"Untie me." William begged. "I can't get away even if I tried." He just wanted to be able to move, knowing he was about to have sex with a demon. Relationships like this were looked down upon. But even so, it felt right at the moment.

"If you try to run, I will strap you to the bed and break every bone in your body." He tugged William's pants down his legs. "Understand?"

The death god nodded as Sebastian undid the cloth around his hands and continued to undress him. Reaching up, William started to unbutton the demon's suit with shaking hands, craving for him to remove his clothes as well. As unforgivable as this was, William couldn't deny how right it felt. And Sebastian wasn't a bad kisser either. Maybe he really did need to relax a little. Despite the fact it meant letting a demon defile his body, he didn't mind now. Sebastian broke the kiss and knocked their clothes onto the ground. William gasped for breath and noticed they were both naked.

"Your face is red, William. Don't tell me you've never bottomed before." If possible, Williams face became redder.

"I have…it's just been a while." He replied, embarrassed that he was even going through with this. Sebastian placed three fingers between the death god's lips. When the death god gave him a look of repulsion, he spoke to him seriously

"Either your saliva or mine. Or I can take you dry, maybe you like it rough." Hearing that, William opened his mouth and let the demons fingers in his mouth. Sebastian moved his fingers around the moist cavern, making sure to coat them completely. Gripping the shinigami's legs, he spread them apart and moved his fingers down between William's legs. Leisurely, he pushed one finger through the tight ring of muscle and watched William's face trying to keep the pain to a minimal. He added a second finger and waited for him to stop squirming before he moved them.

"Are you sure you're not a virgin? You're rather tight." The third finger was inserted and he could see the discomfort on Williams face. Once he deemed he did as much as he could to stretch the man, he removed his fingers and positioned his own arousal at the entrance. Leaning down the demon captured William in a deep kiss. And with one hard thrust he buried himself inside the death god, his mouth smothering the scream the man below him let out. William's back arched up. His eyes were tightly closed as he groaned in pain. Lifting his head, Sebastian tried not to move too much.

"You said you were going to be gentle." William hissed quietly, forcing the pain away.

"You were too tight for me to go slow. It would be less painful for me to do that." A minute almost passed before William told him it was alright for him to begin. As smoothly as he could, he pulled out of the tight heat and gradually pushed back into the death god's body. Kissing the shinigami, he enclosed his hand around William's member as his thrusts became faster. The tone of Williams moans went from being pained to pleasures as he pumped him member.

"H-harder." Taking in a breath of air every time the demon broke their kiss, he strained to breathe. Wrapping his arms around the demon's back, his nails dug deeper into his skin with each thrust. He was close now, he could feel it. Sebastian spread the pre-cum around the tip of the death god's member. William kissed the demon wanting to release. The pleasure in his body heightened as Sebastian drove his body down into the mattress. With one last thrust, he released into the demons hand. Moments later, he felt Sebastian cum inside him and moan. He pulled out as they both panted from their climax. William let go of Sebastian's back and sat up against the headboard, wincing when he felt pain shoot up his spine. Even if it took him time to heal, it was better than healing from having his guts torn out. Sebastian moved to the edge of the bed and bent down picking his clothes up off from the ground, shaking the dirt off them. The room was quiet again. Almost as if they were both trying to forget what happened.

"What kind of business would bring a death god to the circus?" Sebastian asked, putting his pants back on. William was still coming down from his high.

"Children are being killed nearby, before their time. They sent me to find out who would do this." The moment he said it he fixed his gaze on Sebastian. "That was your plan all along wasn't it? You deliberately…you're sick!"

"You caught on then? It took you a while. I figured you of all people would realize that." He buttoned his shirt back up, and turned to look at William. "I only wanted to know why you were here. You wouldn't cooperate with me."

"You never asked!" The death god glared at him. Sebastian chuckled as he pulled his gloves back on.

"You're right. I didn't."

"You have a sick method of finding information. Forcing yourself on me-"

"If I remember correctly. It was you who begged me to thrust 'harder.' Therefore I didn't force you to do anything." William's face reddened and he sighed. What's done is over now, he couldn't change that. Something hit his stomach. He looked down to find his glasses on the bed. Peering up, he saw the demon had thrown them at him. Picking them up, he was glad to find they weren't damaged and place them back over his eyes. His sight came back into focus. He first noticed that he was still naked and pulled the blanket over himself.

"It's not like I haven't seen it William."

"…Turn around so I can get dressed." Sebastian walked at the door and grabbed the handle. As he turned the knob something clamped down on his hand cutting into the skin. "Just because you had sex with me does not mean I will let you go." The demon twisted around to face the death god.

"I assure you William. No more people will be dead now than when you wake, at least not by my hands. That is not what my master wishes." William clamped the scythe down further into the demons hand.

"One chance. That's all I'm giving you." He freed the blade from Sebastian's skin and pulled it back to himself.

"That's all I need." William observed the demon as he left the shack and wondered if he made the right decision. Demons lie as smoothly as a human telling the truth. Standing up from the bed he picked up his clothes and put his pants on, throwing the rest of the clothes on the chair figuring Sebastian would not be coming back. Laying back down on the bed, he faced the ceiling. Trying to convince himself nothing would happen while he slept. Rolling over he looked at the floor noticing the knife was gone and swore, knowing Sebastian took it with him. Minutes later he closed his eyes figuring he would trust Sebastian, just this once. He smiled at the thought. Trusting a demon? That must be the stupidest thing he's ever done.


End file.
